


Mystery Drinks

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Short dipcifica drabble. I know it's really short but thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it ❤





	Mystery Drinks

The Mystery Shack had become known as the best pit stop in Gravity Falls. It was a small bar that was covered head to toe in old posters crazy creatures and fuzzy pictures used to spark debate. Although the bar serves the usual cocktails, they were best known for their mystery drinks. A new one each day, no one ever knew the ingredients, they just had to take a gander and hope it was good. The fact that the new employees, the Pines twins, were incredibly attractive had nothing to do with the bar's popularity. They were, however, a large help to the business. People loved Mabel's positivity and nobody could mix a drink quite like Dipper. Pacifica entered the bar, wincing slightly at the loud music and boisterous laughter. She peered around the room in awe, taking in every little detail.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

A bright, cheery voice brought Pacifica out of her thoughts and she spun round to see a smiling girl waving at her. She was dressed in bright garish colours, glitter adorning every accessory. She had slap bracelets and scrunchies lining both arms and her hair was tied in a loose plait. Pink braces covered her crooked teeth and she smiled brightly at Pacifica.

"Um, yeah, this is my first time here and I wasn't sure what to get. I was wondering if you could help me."

Mabel's eyes lit up and she took Pacifica's arm, leading her over to the bar. 

"My brother Dip runs the bar, he'll get you your perfect drink."

"Uh sure."

Pacifica smiled warily at Mabel, watching as she ran off eagerly to help another customer. 

"Hey, can I get you drink?"

Pacifica's head snapped round to see the bartender, Dipper, smirking at her. Pacifica blushed slightly as she took in the baseball hat covering his tousled hair, his slightly open flannel shirt that was rolled up over his forearms, to show off his many tattoos. Freckles adorned his cheeks, his nose was slightly red and his eyes were kind and gentle. Pacifica could just about make out a birthmark on his forehead in the shape of the big dipper, she supposed that was where he got his nickname from. He smiled awkwardly at her and blushed slightly.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hello! Hi! Hello, um, can I have a uh mystery drink, please?"

"Sure! One mystery drink coming right up!"

Dipper threw his arm into the air, striking a heroic pose, before hurrying off gathering up different bottles of liquor. He returned a few minutes later with a large blue drink that was frothing over the sides and had cherries and liquorice hanging off the side of the glass. He slid the drink over the bar, winking at her. Pacifica dissolved into a mess of stutters and flushes. She quietly sipped her drink through her makeshift liquorice straw, enjoying the strangely bitter taste. She wondered vaguely what went into making one of these as she watched Dipper at work. His muscles bulging and shirt riding up slightly as he moved heavy crates around, wiping the sweat from his brow. Pacifica decided she would definitely be hanging around this bar a lot more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Short dipcifica drabble. I know it's really short but thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it ❤


End file.
